Wound dressings can be used to protect and to facilitate healing of wounds. Wound dressings are generally placed over a wound to protect and promote healing of the wound. In the case of exuding wounds, such as pressure sores, ulcers, and burns, it is customary to apply a dressing having an absorbent material to absorb at least a portion of the wound exudates. To promote healing, occlusive wound dressings typically do not have notable absorbent characteristics but provide an isolated, typically a water-tight and air-tight environment, to facilitate maintaining moisture at or next to the wound bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,931 discloses sterilization of packages under heat and pressure in such a manner as to minimize distortion of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,976 discloses dressings impregnated with an oil composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,570 discloses knitted hydrophobic web wound dressings.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0150764 discloses non-adherent wound dressings and related methods therefor.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0150765 discloses antimicrobial non-adherent dressings and related methods therefor.